When Glee goes on holiday
by starfire5555
Summary: What happens when all of Glee   Kurt and Blaine  go on Holiday to Hawaii with lots of Secrets, familiar but not so expected faces and LOTS of Romance.


Glee-When Glee goes on Holiday

What happens when all of Glee (+Kurt and Blaine) go on Holiday to Hawaii with lots of Secrets, familiar but not so expected faces and LOTS of Romance and Drama. Will Sam finally find out what's going on with Santana, is Kurt finally going to drop the bombshell and tell Blaine that he's moving back to McKinley and why Finn's starting to overreact to everything Quinn says when he sees Rachel flirting with the hot shirtless guys. First Fanfic set after Original Song please no meanness, but is open to ideas!

_Authors Note_

_My first Fanfic I tried really hard on this.. This is just an introduction to how everybody is feeling and what people know and don't know. Hope you enjoy it! _

_Oh yeah...I do not own fox or glee_

Chapter 1-Packing

KURTS POV

I am so excited about going to Hawaii with my boyfriend (Oh my Gaga I have a BOYFRIEND!) and the rest of Glee Club...I really am excited about going joining them again next semester but I'm a bit scared (Ok TERRIFIED) to tell Blaine I really don't know how he'll react what if he breaks up with me, my life will be over. Well I guess I have to tell him some time, so I'll tell him later. Time to pack then I have to go help Finn who is absolutely clueless he was going to bring one pair of underwear so he could fit his Xbox in his suitcase (so immature) but I love him anyway and can't wait to bond with him in Hawaii.

BLAINES POV

I'm a bit nervous about going to Hawaii with the Glee club because I am an outsider but as long as Kurt is there with me I don't mind. I love that boy so much I just haven't found a way to tell him that yet, hey what if I sing him a song to show him how I feel I know he would love that. I remember how excited he got when I told him that I wanted to sing to somebody on Valentines Day.

PUCKS POV

Oh yeah going to Hawaii, just the place to find hot babes...wait I want to date Lauren, stop trying to pick up girls (dude "trying" what is happening to me I can pick up a girl in my underwear). Well if I want to get in that big girls pants I have to try something different...I know I'll get a hot girlfriend in Hawaii and make Lauren jealous I am a GENIUS.

LAUREN POV  
>If Puck wants to get into my pants he's gonna have to try harder than that. I am a wrestler I can squish him to a bug if I want to, but I do like his style and he is making an effort but I want to get a wakeup call before he can date me.<p>

SAMS POV

I really like Santana, but I think she's hiding something from me and I really need to find out what she's hiding from me because I don't want her messing around with Finn to, does that boy never rest he's like Joker from the Batman he messes up EVERYTHING. I still have feelings for Quinn but now she's with Finn I can't do anything.

SANTANAS POV

I love making-out with trouty mouth, but I miss Brittany a lot I know this isn't my normal self...I think I love her. Yes you heard me right I love that back stabbing, slutty, bitchy, stupid girl. It's strange I know hearing something like that from me oh well I better get my hot on to show I can do just fine without her.

BRITTANYS POV

I think I should take Barbie and Ken with me or should I bring Barbie 1 and Barbie 2?

ARTIES POV

I am so happy I'm dating Brittany, but I don't want Santana getting in the way because me and Brittany have a truth policy and we have talks about our lives every two days so I know everything that is going on. I am going to watch Brittany's back and make sure Santana doesn't try any of her games or schemes.

FINNS POV

I am really excited about going on this trip I'll have some bonding time with Kurt and get to know Blaine (well more than get to know I will probably get Lauren to get a whole check-up on his background, school records, police files, birth certificates the whole thing and I'll probably interrogate him on my finding and they call me over-protective). I get to have some time with Quinn and maybe you know sneak a look at Rachel from time to time I'm a bit confused if I like her or not, but I'm dating Quinn so if I like her or not I am not allowed to spoil anything.

QUINNS POV

That prom queen crown is going to be mine this year as long as Rachel Berry doesn't get in the way of it I know he sometimes still looks at her I'm not an idiot and I definitely don't trust him. Still we'll wait and see if she comes anywhere near him I'll crush her like a bug!

RACHELS POV

I am completely and utterly over Finn Hudson he will not distract me anymore I am going to work on my goal and become a STAR, also a very talented singer/songwriter. I will try and get glee club a couple of places to sing whilst we're in Hawaii too. LOOK OUT WORLD RACHEL BERRY'S COMING YOUR WAY!

TINAS POV

I can't wait to spend time with my Boyfriend I love him so much it will be like those movies where the couple are happily in live then they fall out but become deeply in love again, but without the falling out part (I hope).

MIKES POV

I can't wait I am finally going to pop the question to Tina and ask her to marry me (I know High School is a bit young but still)I am so excited I'm sure she'll say yes!

SUES POV

I heard that the glee kids were going on a vacation to HAWAII how would the school allow it they'll need a chaperone, I phoned up Figgins and he agreed so now me, Ginger (Mrs. Pilsbury), and Will Schuester. Ready or not I am going to turn glee club into a pulp!

EMMAS POV

I can't believe I have to go to Hawaii with Will, Sue is so LOW how dare she when she knows me and Will have a horrible history. Anyway I'm bringing Carl with me so nothing happens that's bad.

CARLS POV

Wahoo I'm going to Hawaii with my lady I can't wait as long as that Schuester doesn't get in the way I'll be fine.

WILLS POV

Oh great I was just going to go on an educational music trip with the kids, when SUE gets involved well I might bring Holly along for a little company...

MERCREDES POV

Hell to the no, this is not good with all these funky smelling relationship's going on I don't know what's going on especially with coach Sylvester going too. I still can't wait to see Kurt and have some boy chatting time and I am so gonna ease drop on Finn trying to find out background info on him. I know a lot of things and I can tell you this trip is going to be one hell of a ride!

_What did you think? Please Review and tell me if you have any ideas or what you think of it!_


End file.
